criticalhitpodcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Randus Duthane
Randus Duthane is a human artificer and the only son of Marrol and Sola. Randus, much like many other members of his family, enjoys working with technology. So much so he became an Artificer. However, one of Randus greatest discoveries was a city of clockwork people. Season 1 Randus starts off as a simple adventurer who has just discovered a city of clockwork people but destroys the entrance on this way out. When talking to one of his suppliers, Big Frank ,Randus is given a strange disc and a name of a elf that might have more information about the city of clockwork people. This leads Randus to meeting Orem Rivendorn and Torq .An innkeeper had confused Orem with the elf that Randus had been looking to find. Luck was with Randus the elf in question had been watching the room the three were in. Torq spotted the elf and the group gave chance but were not able to catch the elf. In time following other leads the party did manage to catch up with the left but not before he had been attack by a four assigns from the crescent society. With his dying word the elf told the group that tower was a powerful weapon and they had to stop it. Randus want learn all he could asked about disc he had been given my Big Frank and the left shared that was a entrance into city of clockwork people in the skeleton town. With the knowledge of the Skeleton towns and the danger of the town Randus and the group moved quickly to disable the tower but not before it had already done great damage to the natural world. After leaving the tower the group saved as many people as they could. Season 2 Season 2 opens with Randus and Orem still working to understand the tower and its technology. After the ruins of Moonhold were abandoned Randus and the rest of the party which now includes Smith start making there way towards the city of Diamond throne. On there way the caravan stops in the skeleton towns hoping to find a places were some of the people can start over there lives. The party takes the time to look for the city of Clockwork people. With a bit of luck they find the city which i called the Exilarchy of Cogs. The robots of the city agree its time for them to return to surface and help the world. They share armor and gifts with the party and agree to shelter any the humans and other races that wish to take stay inside the city. When the party reaches Diamond Throne Randus sees an amazing Raven which seems to be able to talk to his assistant. It seems they are both based on on Exilarchy technology. The creator of the raven is a human named Thoney. Thoney it turns out is also a Artificer and also had spent time with Exilarchy. Thoney agrees to transport the group to the farming country where they believe the next tower is on his air ship. During this time Thoney and Randus share much wisdom and learns much about both on his own as studying both Thoney's work as well as what he was given in the Exilarchy of Cogs. However what most changed Randus life was losing his right arm while the group was working to get to the controls of the moon tower. In time with both help of Thoney and the Exilarchy Randus was able to make a replacement arm. Season 3 When the group was called to Sha-Lai, Randus was originally given the task of trying to figure out how the void monsters were operating, and what could be done about it. In time Randus was able to find signals that were being put out by obelisks that the void monsters were using as anchors to the world. This allowed the group to start pushing back against the void monsters. However that wasn't enough because the cyst, which Void gods were using to push through to the Astral Sea, was still there and needed to be addressed. Thus Randus had to build a bomb that broke all the rules. Randus and Orem were tasked with finding the items that would make up the ship and bomb. Equipment * Deathstalker Crossbow +1 (Self-made) 4 (pg. 67 Adventurer's Vault 1) * Wand of Ray of Enfeeblement +1 from Thoney (Ep. #18) 3 (pg. 244 PHB 1) * Fire resistant armour +2 made with Thoney (Ep. #25) * Amulet of Protection + 1 (Self-made – Ep. #39) 1 (pg. 249 PHB 1) * Bracers - Couters of Second Chances from the Exilarchy of Cogs (Ep. #40) 5 (pg. 116 Adventurer's Vault 1) * Deathstalker Crossbow +2 (+1 upgrade from Smith explosion on the moon – Ep. #47) 9 (pg. 67 Adventurer's Vault 1) * Runic Armour +2 (Smith armour-swap on the moon – Ep. #55) 8 (pg. 12 Adventurer’s Vault 2) * Resounding Morning Star +2 from Bao-Belle-Bina (Ep. #64) 9 (pg. 236 PHB 1) * Rod of Wrathful Dismissal +2 from Bao-Belle-Bina (Ep. #72) 9 (pg. 206 PHB 2) * Ritual Candle from the kenku at a research station on the Astral Sea (Ep. #106) 11 (pg. 255 PHB 1) * Gauntlets of Discontinuity (Self-made – Ep. #130) 13 (pg. 58 Adventurer’s Vault 2) * Belt of Endurance from his parents (Ep. #208) 16 (pg. 164 Adventurer’s Vault 1) * Inspiring Scythe +3 from his parents (Ep. #208) 13 (pg. 71 Adventurer’s Vault 1) * Cold Iron Crossbow (Self-made – Ep. #225) * Genasi Soul Armour +3 from the Exilarchy of Cogs (Ep. #240) 14 (pg. 8 Adventurer’s Vault 2) * Rod of Time Distortion +4 from the Exilarchy of Cogs (Ep. #240) 18 (pg. 155 Manual of the Planes) * Cold Iron Amulet from the Exilarchy of Cogs (Ep. #241) TriviaCategory:Season 1 At some point in season three, Randus's race is changed to a Voidsoul Genasi, because of what happened to him. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Artificer Category:Diamond Throne and Sundrie Lands Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5